Whudes
Whudes is one of the nine regions that makes up the nation Akarv in New Voldrania. It is one the the nations larger regions, being larger than Alred but smaller than Norokar, but is by far the longest east to west. History As the central region of Akarv's mainland, Whudes has historically been a "pass-through" region. Despite this, over the years it has come to possess the nations third largest share of the population, ranking behind Norokar as "fastest growing region in the nation". This rapid growth is, in part, due to the presence of the Whuden Pine Forest, an expansive forest covering most of the regions surface. Geography Akarvian Geography}} Like much of the nation, Whudes is relatively simple geographically. There are four major geographical features that make up the region: The Whuden Pine Forest, two separate plains, the eastern Ardes Mountains, and the Humus rock. The Whuden Pine Forest is an expansive, mountainous pine forest stretching from the regions westernmost border to its eastern peninsula, into Llysos, and back into the region south of the mountains. The plains biomes are relatively small, and are located at the northernmost and southernmost edges of the region. The East Ardes mountains are a part of a mountain range that stretches the length of central Akarv, but are split by the Ak'ro River. The mountain range is the longest in the nation. Finally, the Humus Rock is a large rock-like mountain on the regions northernmost peninsula. It is primarily used for military purposes. Economy Akarvian Economy}} Similar to other up and coming regions, Whudes' economy is largely dominated by the lumber, mining, and construction industries. As the worlds largest source of Whuden Pine, it understandably has a massive lumber industry, with much of its processed material being sent not only to the rest of the nation, but to several others as well. The regions mining industry is not nearly as profitable as the one in Norokar, but in recent years their construction industries have been closing in on one another. Aside from these, however, Whudes boasts a significant fishing industry, due to its position between three major rivers. Infrastructure Akarvian Infrastructure}} Almost all of Whudes' infrastructure leans heavily on materials collected within Whudes. This means that the bulk of all buildings are made of Whuden Pine, with occasional stone flooring, frames, and roofs. Despite its growing populations and unofficial status as a "Pass-through region", Whudes does not contain a major airport. There are several smaller, private, stations that are used to shuttle citizens to Alred or Norokar's major airports, and these "air buses" do see considerable use. For the most part, though, land-based travel is required to navigate Whudes. The nations national subway system links to a few of the regions major settlements, but these are few and far between, making horse-drawn vehicles the dominate means of transportation. See Also *Akarv *New Voldrania *Akarvian History *Akarvian Government *Akarvian Military *Akarvian Culture *Crime and Law Enforcement in Akarv *Education in Akarv *Health in Akarv *Magic in Akarv *Notable Businesses (Akarv) *Notable Akarvians Category:New Voldrania Category:Akarv